


makes me want to write it all down

by Ljparis



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 1990s, Epistolary, Experimental Style, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Making of the Band, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/pseuds/Ljparis
Summary: WANTED: Drummer for gnarly rock bandContact Luke at 213-555-8420
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	makes me want to write it all down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thistidalwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/gifts).



> Hi, I hope you like this as much as I liked writing it. 
> 
> I admit it's a little out there in form and structure, but I love me some epistolary fiction, so here you go. I tried to stay true to the whole 1994/5 thing here, which meant I couldn't even use myspace (gasp!). I love these boys, too, and this was a fun fic to discover them in.
> 
> Title is from lyrics in "The Letter" by the Clarks.
> 
> \--

WANTED: Drummer for gnarly rock band  
Musical inspiration must include Bowie, Nirvana, Queen, Red Hot Chili Peppers  
Contact Luke at 213-555-8420

  
  


REGGIE -  
Got three drummers lined up to audition.  
11:00 on Saturday.  
Don't be late!!!  
\- LUKE

AUDITION NOTES

Scotty  
\- can't keep the beat  
\- is that a rat tail??  
\- says he loves nirvana can't name any songs  
\- no  
\- I like his shirt  
\- shut up, reggie

Alex  
\- cool hair  
\- love the fanny pack  
\- can he sing, too?  
\- says he likes freddie mercury  
\- not loud enough  
\- he looks nervous  
\- I like him  
\- yeah, reggie, me too

Mikey  
\- has a car  
\- lives all the way out in the valley

  
  


Luke, I know you got a lot of opinions on drummers but come on, dude, it's gotta be Alex. You know that. I know that. He's so cool and has great hair. We don't gotta look at anyone else, come on, you know Alex is it.

  
  


To: Alex Mercer (GotToBreakFree23@aol.com)  
From: Luke Patterson (MyNameIsLuke@aol.com)  
Subject: Welcome to the band!

Alex,

Reggie and me wanna officially invite you to join our band, NAME TO BE DECIDED LATER, as our drummer. Lemme know if you're still in. We'd love to have you!

Luke  
(and Reggie, who needs to get his own email address)

  
  
  


I, the undersigned - ALEX MERCER - promise to come to all band practices and gigs for the band [NAME TO BE DETERMINED] and keep the band on beat and, most importantly, to ROCK HARD.

  
  
  


L - I think we need another bandmate. - R  
R - what would they do? play the triangle?? - L  
L - I just like even numbers. - R  
R - we're fine the three of us. - L  
L - ok. - R  
Found a guy. - Reggie  
TO DO WHAT??  
Guitar.  
I PLAY THE GUITAR!!  
Yeah I know -  
SO???? I PLAY THE GUITAR.  
And you sing. Don't bands have more than one guitar player?  
No. Yes. Sometimes.  
See??  
Fine. Who is it?

  
  
  


I, the undersigned - BOBBY FREEMAN - promise to come to all band practices and gigs for the band [NAME TO BE DETERMINED] and play awesome rhythm guitar and, most importantly, to ROCK HARD.

  
  
  


Contact info - DO NOT LOSE  
Luke 213-555-8420 MyNameIsLuke@aol.com  
Reggie 310-555-6439 ReggiePlaysBass@aol.com  
Bobby 213-555-1790 CooolBreeeze1978@aol.com  
Alex 213-555-0024 GotToBreakFree23@aol.com

  
  


BAND NAME IDEAS

~~Los Angelinos~~  
~~Sunrise Rockers~~  
~~Life's a Beach~~  
~~LA Boyz~~  
Sunset Curve  
~~Punching Napkins~~  
~~Spreading Fire~~  
~~Our Name Is Luke~~  
~~Now Or Never~~  
~~Sunset Swerve~~

  
  


To: Luke Patterson (MyNameIsLuke@aol.com)  
From: Jack Mikelson (KoolCat54@aol.com)  
Subject: Re: practice space for my band!

Sorry, man. The studio space you asked about has been rented already. Good luck with your band.

Jacko

  
  


To: Luke Patterson (MyNameIsLuke@aol.com)  
From: Thomas Reynolds (TommmmyTwos@aol.com)  
Subject: Re: practice space for my band!

We're not renting to a bunch of kids.

  
  


To: Luke Patterson (MyNameIsLuke@aol.com)  
From: Bobby Freeman (CooolBreeeze1978@aol.com)  
Subject: Band Space

Hey Luke, my uncle said the band can use his garage for practice and everything. He said there's a bathroom in the back and we don't even have to pay rent. We just have to keep quiet after 10, sorry.

Bobby

  
  
  


When all the days felt ~~like the end~~  
When ~~all we felt was~~ black and white  
When all the days ~~were lost at night~~  
When all the days felt black and white  
When all the ~~ways we felt were wrong~~  
Those were the best ~~days~~ of my life  
~~That's when I felt the best in~~ my life  
Those were the best shades of my life  
~~That's when I counted on you my friend~~  
Living on a feeling that's been running through our veins  
We're the revolution - ~~it's all that remains~~  
We're the revolution that's ~~been running through our brains~~  
We're the revolution that's ~~always gonna reign~~  
We're the revolution that's been singing in the rain  
We're the revolution that's ~~on everybody's brains~~

  
  
  


Luke, I don't know how you do it with these songs. They're so awesome. I can't wait to get jamming with you. It's gonna be great. - Alex

Reggie, can you bring that hat you were wearing last week? Can I borrow it? - Alex

Luke, I got a killer melody that'll work for your latest. I'll teach you on Saturday. - Bobby

Alex, I got those juice boxes you like from Ralph's. They're in the fridge. - Bobby

Bobby, can you get another key from your uncle? I lost mine (again). - Reggie

Boys, I booked us a real, BONA FIDE, gig. THIS FRIDAY. BE THERE. - Luke

I can't believe our first show is coming up. Oh my god I'm going to throw up. - Reggie

  
  


Hi, you've reached the Freeman residence. No one's here to answer your call right now, but you know what to do. [BEEP]  
Yo, Bobby, it's Luke, where are you, man? It's like, almost showtime. Don't skip out on us, c'mon. Call me. Or better yet, be here before we go on!

Sorry I'm late. Food's on me tonight, boys. - Bobby

  
  


Sadie's Diner - Receipt - 4/9/1994 - 01:14AM  
Egg scramble - $2.99  
Add cheese - $0.50  
Pancake short stack - $2.50  
+1 - $2.50  
+1 - $2.50  
Coffee - $0.75  
+1 - $0.75  
+1 - $0.75  
Chocolate Milkshake -$1.50

Total $14.74  
Great show tonight, call me sometime. 213-555-7618

  
  


Sunset Curve - UPCOMING GIGS

5/13 - (Victorville)  
5/14 - (Palmdale)  
5/20 - Duke's Bar (Fresno)  
5/21 - The Dive Bar (Bakersfield)  
5/25 - Mrs. Wiggins' Book Club (South Central Library)  
6/3 - The Grind (Pasadena)  
6/4 - Mamie's Roadhouse (Bakersfield)  
6/5 - Mrs. Tudor's Book Club (Pasadena Public Library)  
6/24 - Jazz Club Cafe (North Hollywood)

  
  
  


Hello, you've reached the Pattersons. We're not home right now, but if you leave a message, we'll call you back. Thanks! [BEEP]  
Luke, hey, it's - uh - Alex. Sorry, I just - you're probably at the garage actually, sorry, never mind. I shouldn't have called. Just - right. Anyway, I'll see you soon.

  
  
  


Alex,  
Your parents suck.  
We love you, man.  
Luke, Reggie, and Bobby

  
  


CAKE MADE BY MY MOM  
PLEASE EAT  
SO I DON'T EAT IT ALL

  
  


Don't forget!!! Guitar strings fix Sat AM at Rubio's.

  
  
  


To: Luke Patterson (MyNameIsLuke@aol.com)  
From: Marjorie Tudor (TudorFamily@juno.com)  
Subject: Bands and Book Clubs

Luke,

You boys were just so wonderful. The gals really loved having you perform for us. We'd love to have you again, before you hit it big. Because I know you will!

Marj

  
  
  


FAN BROKE  
FREEZER BROKE  
IT'S TOO HOT  
UUGGGGGHHHHH

  
  


Alex, hey, man, I just want to tell you how important you are. To me, to the band. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay? We couldn't do this without you. - Luke

Thanks, Luke. Really. You and the guys are the best. - Alex

We're here for you, dude. - Reggie

  
  
  


8/19/94 !! SET LIST 

Now or Never  
Get Lost  
Late Last Night  
In Your Starlight  
Forever in You

  
  
  


Hey boys, just a quick "FOR YOUR INFORMATION" - I'm going to be staying at the garage for the time being. You know how things can get at home and all that. Alex, I'll take the couch if you're still chilling in the loft. - Luke

I know the couch in the garage isn't the most comfortable, so I got you this super cool body pillow. You know, to keep you warm all through the night. It's shaped like a banana, see?? - Reggie

We can share. - Alex

  
  
  


MISSING PERSON - LUKE PATTERSON  
5'8", 140 lbs., brown hair, brown eyes  
Last seen -

  
  
  


~~There's so much I want to say  
Standing here, watching you today  
But let me start with this~~  
My name is Luke  
My name is Luke  
~~I'm not missing today  
I don't know what to say  
I'm my own person and this is me~~  
MY NAME IS LUKE

  
  


Demo Session #1  
6 hours booked, Nov. 18, 1994  
New Rises Recording Studio  
101 Beverly Blvd. Suite #2  
Los Angeles, CA 90211

  


Recording booked! - Luke  
Hell yeah, can't wait! - Bobby  
I'll bring donuts! - Alex  
I'll bring my bass! - Reggie

  
  


ALEX AND LUKE  
YOU ARE INVITED  
TO CHRISTMAS DINNER  
AT MY HOUSE  
MY MOM MAKES AWESOME FRUITCAKE  
PLEASE COME

  
  
  


Spend New Year's Eve with Sunset Curve  
18 and over, $10 cover only  
\- TELL A FRIEND!

  
  
  


Invoice: Pat's Screen printing  
Included: Sunset Curve t-shirts, various sizes  
Quantity: 100  
Payment due at delivery

  
  
  


Sadie's Diner - Receipt - 2/14/1994 - 12:29AM  
Egg scramble - $2.99  
Add cheese - $0.50  
Pancake short stack - $2.50  
+1 - $2.50  
Side: Bacon - $1.00  
Mac & cheese - $3.50  
Side: Salad - $1.50  
Coffee - $0.75  
+1 - $0.75  
+1 - $0.75  
+1 - $0.75  
Vanilla Milkshake - $1.50  
Chocolate Milkshake - $1.50  
+1 - $1.50  
Strawberry Milkshake - $1.50

Total $23.49  
Awesome show. Hit me up sometime. 213-555-1029 (Gigi)

  
  
  


DEMO CDS ARE HERE!  
Try and actually sell a few, boys, okay? Don't just give them out to every nice smile walking by.  
You're a nice smile.  
Ha ha funny. I'm SERIOUS.  
Got it, boss.

  
  
  


BIG NEWS!!!!!!!!  
WE GOT IT WE GOT THE ORPHEUM  
SHOW IS ON FRIDAY AT 10 BABYYYYYYYY

  
  


Hey boys, I just want to say, this is more than I ever dreamed it would be and I couldn't have done any of it without you. Sunset Curve is my life, and you three are my family. We're going places, I can feel it. This isn't the end for us. This is just the beginning. UNBELIEVABLE. I love you boys, so much. - Luke

  
  


Can we get street dogs after sound check? - Reggie

  
  
  


3/19/95 !! SET LIST 

Now or Never  
My Name is Luke  
Late Last Night  
Long Weekend  
Unsaid Emily  
Lakeside Reflection  
In Your Starlight

  
  
  


THIS IS IT. THIS IS WHAT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR.  
IT'S NOW OR NEVER, BOYS!!! WE DID IT!

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate kudos and comments. Happy Yuletide!


End file.
